OH, MY GOD… ARE THEY…!
by feli-chan
Summary: Hevn needed Ban and Ginji to do a job. But Ban was nowhere to be found. When they finally found him, he wasn’t alone. A very slight BanKazu story. Please Read..


Disclaimer: Ban and Kazuki aren't mine. But they belong to each other.

**OH, MY GOD… ARE THEY…!**

Hevn always had the tendency to get her blood pressure higher and higher when it concerned her job as a mediator for the Get Backers and her client. She could take care her client perfectly, brought things they wanted to have back on time, her success rate was (almost) one hundred percent. And she would do her best to at least keep that, even it meant that she had to intimidate all of her guys to work nights and days. Everything had to be done successfully so in the end she would eventually get her one hundred percent hit.

And today, just like any other day when she came to the Honky Tonk, she was greeted by Natsumis's perky hello. She found Ginji and Shido sat on the counter, Ginji with his coffee and Shido had his cup of tea. Both said their not-as-perkish-as-Natsumi hello.

"Hi, guys…" she took a seat beside them. "I have a job for you, Ginji and your partner. But where is he now?" she asked Ginji.

"Ban-chan! I don't know, Hevn-san. I haven't seen him since morning." he answered, shrugging his head.

"Well, that's odd. He's always here on this time around. So, it has to be done without him then." She spoke casually, now looking in Shido's direction. "Shido?"

"I'm, sorry Hevn. I can't. I have some thing to do"

"And that would be?" she asked doubtfully.

"Just something to do by me, alone." he answered hesitantly.

"So, that doesn't seem too important. You do the job with Ginji." she said with finality.

"I can't… Uhmm… I have a cooking date with Madoka." Shido replied quietly, a shade of red his face.

Hevn, Ginji, Paul and Natsumi gave Shido a weird look. "A cooking date. How cute…" Natsumi finally managed to break the silence with her happy-chirping voice. "That's very nice of you, Shido-san. Madoka must be very happy." her eyes glowed with some kind of fun-loving glee.

"She's overjoyed. Yah, I guess so…" Shido whispered.

"Shido, I don't mean to be rude. You know I like Madoka too. But can't you do that some other time, like tomorrow?" Hevn said again, still trying to persuade Shido.

"Hevn-san that's rude alright" Natsumi said with hurt expression plastered on her face.

"Sorry, Hevn. If I canceled the cooking date, I'll be doomed. Madoka will think that I avoid her cooking. And that's definitely not good."

"And…after the incident in Madoka's villa I think it would be wise if Shido makes no bad impression about that cooking date thingy." Ginji pointed out a good reason.

"Hng…so then Ginji you have to do it alone. It's not that dangerous… I believe you can do it Ginji." Hevn pleaded with Ginji, this time giving him all her attention, which made Ginji a little uneasy with Hevn leaning too close to him.

"Demo… Hevn-san… I didn't want to do it without Ban-chan, he's my partner after all. Also he's going to be furious if you don't count him in"

"Ban…furious! That is definitely not my fault that he's not here now." Hevn raised her tone for an indescribable anger toward Ban. "Can't, Ginji. It will take time if we have to wait for him. God! Where is he when I need him?" this time she shouted her frustration out loud. A little bit too loud which make Paul looked over his newspaper eyebrow twitching.

"Geez, Hevn… keep it down, will you. You'll scare my costumers away. Just call him or try to find him in the park or something. He doesn't have many places to go. He must be somewhere." Paul said nonchalant as ever eyes never leaving his newspaper.

"He must be somewhere?" snapped Hevn. "Well, thanks for your precious advice Paul." Sarcasm now. But he took her phone and dialed Ban's number. She waited and waited only to get pissed even more. Ban's phone was turned off.

"Master is right, Hevn-san. You have your car right. Come on, we'll find him." Ginji said, a bit too cheerful for Hevn's bad mood now.

"Hng… lets go" she finally agreed and both of them left the café. "We're leaving."

"Aa…" Paul said another indifferent tone.

"Good luck" Natsumi shouted behind them.

Outside the Honky Tonk, Hevn and Ginji walked to where Hevn car was parked and started their search of Ban. According to Ginji, Ban sometimes went to the park to have some time alone, not doing anything just sitting around enjoying his free time. He was there to watch children play or people go by, watching some normality he used to say. It gave him some sort of serenity. Hevn made a sound, she couldn't believe that Ban, the Jagan master, had actually said something like that.

When they were in the park, ten minutes later, they didn't find Ban there. They have explored the park, but still they couldn't find him. Kids were playing, people were enjoying themselves there, but no sign of Ban. Hevn sighed. It seemed that their search was unsuccessful.

"I think, Ban-chan's not here, Hevn-san."

"That I can tell, Ginji. Come on, where go somewhere else. I don't want to waste more time."

"Hey, Hevn-san… Looks! There's Juubei and Toshiki," Ginji pointed out to their direction. "Juubei… Toshiki…" He called out for them and waved excitedly.

Juubei and Toshiki saw them and walked up to them. Chibi Ginji launched himself to Juubei's neck holding tight onto it. "Juubei…" he said high-pitched right to Juubei's right ear, making him startled, so he tried to move Ginji's mouth away from his ear. "I haven't met you for soooooo long. How are you, how's Makubex, how's Sakura, how's Emi…" but before he could finish his sentence Hevn pull him back so he fell to the solid ground. Toshiki just smirked at that.

"Ginji, remember what we're here for. Reunion later." Hevn rebuked Ginji impatiently.

"Hello, Juubei, Toshiki" she greeted them.

"Hello Hevn" Juubei said in return, while Toshiki just nodded his head.

"I want to ask you something. Have you guys seen Ban?" she asked them.

"Midou Ban. No we didn't see him around here." Toshiki replied curtly.

"Oh… you guys don't see Ban-chan here." Ginji moped.

"In fact we're looking for Kazuki right now. We've been searching for him since two hour a go and still we couldn't find him here and other places where he used to be." Juubei told them.

"I see…" Hevn said "Okay then, talk to you guys again later. We have to continue our Ban-hunt now. Bye."

"We have to find Kazuki too. Bye." Juubei said, and Toshiki, again, just nodded his head.

"Bye… Juubei, Toshiki… hope we could talk again later."

Hevn and Ginji continued their search for the next sixty minutes and Hevn's patient was wearing thin. "Damn it! Where are you Midou Ban…"

"Hevn-san, please be patient. We'll find him sooner or later. We just have to look more"

Hevn gave him her deathliest glares which make Ginji gulped. _No wonder Hevn-san was still single, sometimes she was just too scary…_ He prayed that they would find Ban quickly. And his pray was answered.

They saw a familiar white Subaru 360 parked in front of an ice cream café. Hevn, being very impatient to beat the hell out of Ban for he was so hard to find, stormed out of her car and headed inside ice cream cafe with Ginji close behind her. As they were about to go inside, they stopped dead in their tracks seeing the far-from-normal view in front of them.

Midou Ban and Fuuchouin Kazuki were sitting on the same table, they looked relaxed, and no bicker and insult were exchange like they usually did. As a matter of fact Ban was spoon-feeding Kazuki, giving him the taste of his ordered ice cream.

Hevn shut her eyes and opened them again, she did that a few times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming right now. Ginji opened his mouth so wide for a few seconds. "Is that…is that… Hevn-san, do you see what I see?" he found his voice again to whisper to Hevn.

"Oh, my god! T-that is… what are they… doing… here… together!" then she pulled Ginji to a corner hidden from Ban and Kazuki but they could still listen to their conversation. "That's Ban and Kazuki right, Ginji!" Hevn asked, massaging her temple. This new found event was too much to her. "Why did Ban feed Kazuki?"

"Why did you ask m-me! I-I know n-nothing Hevn-san" stuttered Ginji. He looked terrified. Ban and Kazuki was sitting together in an ice cream café and they acted just like some old friends meeting for a nice chat or maybe there was more. "This couldn't be. Ban-chan and Kazu-chan!"

"Yeah, they fought most of the time. Or… that was just a front!"

They heard a voice, "So, Itomaki. Mine tasted definitely better right," it was Ban's. It sounded so unlike Ban, his voice was pleasant, a small smile on his lips, the usual smug expression was missing or at least lessened.

"Your ice cream tasted well, Ban-kun. But still, my chocolate-flavored ice cream is the best. It's just soooo yummy." Kazuki was now giving Ban a taste of his ice cream. "Here, you should try mine too, Ban-kun."

Ban tried some of Kazuki's offered ice cream. Savored it. He shut his eyes, sighed. "Kazuki, it's too sweet. To much syrup. I don't like it."

"But why, Ban-kun. It's good."

"Okay, then. I won't force you to like my blueberry-vanilla ice cream."

"So, that means my chocolate ice cream stays." A playful smile on his lips.

"Yeah…yeah, you can keep it, _sweet_."

Kazuki frowned and fixed him an annoyed look. A pause.

"What's the matter, _my sweet?_"

"Ban,"

"Yes, _sweet_,"

"Stop it,"

"Why, _sweet_,"

"I said stop it,"

"But why, you are,"

"I'm, not"

"You are"

"Ban, I'm not sweet, okay."

"Okay, okay. You're unequaled _sweet_, then" He said, smugly this time.

"Ban…" he was really irritated with the new nickname Ban had given him. So he would have to ignore him now, hoping it would die down after a while.

Hevn and Ginji were still watching them from their hideout, a corner far from Ban and Kazuki. Shock was still apparent on their faces. But Ban and Kazuki looked, in Ban's word, sweet together.

"Hevn-san, do I still have to call Ban-chan now?" whispered Ginji.

"What, why? They seem to enjoy themselves." not wanting to get caught Hevn whispered back.

"The job, Hevn-san. We have to the mission right."

"Oh right, the job. It has to be done n--" she shouted, but Ginji covered her mouth quickly.

"Be quiet, Hevn-san. I don't think Ban-chan's is going to be happy finding me here, spying on him and Kazu-chan."

"Sorry. You're right, Ginji. The job." Finding Ban and Kazuki in this kind of setting was sure a distraction. "Hng… You have to do it a alone then. Come on we're going."

"What! Hevn-san, wait a minute," Ginji spoke a little bit too loud, but still not loud enough to get heard by Ban and Kazuki who seemed to be too busy to notice them.

Hevn glared at him, "Shushh, Ginji. We have no choice, besides you said it yourself that you don't want to get caught." She dragged Ginji away from there. "You can't disturb Ban now, not when he's on a date…"

"But, Ban-chan is not on a date, Hevn-san," Ginji cut her off.

"Are you kidding me? You and I saw what happened in there, right Ginji?" she tried to convince him, or tried to make it reasonable to Ginji so that he would agree doing the mission by himself.

"Yeah, they kinda look cute together…" he said quietly, slightly blushing. "But Hevn-san…"

"Its okay, Ginji. Come on, we're going. We can't disturb them in the middle of that, can we?" she glanced at them once, "Yes, they do look cute like that." she said dreamily.

Ginji gave a long sigh, defeated, "I guess, you're right, Hevn-san."

"You know I am. Let's go, you have a mission to do"

"Hevn-san…" he whined but followed her anyway.

I finally wrote a BanKazu fic! I know this fic is so simple and short. But I love BanKazu and that they're just so cute and need more love!

As for this fic, tell me what you think of it. Please review.


End file.
